As the popularity of wireless cellular data communications devices, and the demands made on them, continue to increase, the demands on the frequency spectrum available for such communication become greater and greater, with network operators and device manufacturers under increasing pressure to use frequencies as efficiently as possible in order to avoid saturating the available frequency bands.